


Thorns of Yesterday

by chocolatewraith



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Character Death, F/M, For now no smut, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Smut, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatewraith/pseuds/chocolatewraith
Summary: Conquest from Takumi's POV then later from Leo's. Takumi falls for Corrin after finding out her secret, but fate has other things in mind as she chooses Nohr over Hoshido. Leo watches from the sidelines as the woman he loves is torn over the conflict between the two nations. There's only one question now, who is it that is inside Corrin's heart?





	1. Planting Seeds

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo this is like my first fic in like idk how many years. Feedback is greatly appreciated. For the first half of the story I will be going from Takumi's POV with me taking a few liberties with the plot/timeline to better suit the story.

It had only been a few days and I was already burning with an unknown passion for her. There was something about her that made me feel calm - unsettlingly so - but all I ever showed her was bitterness and anger. I hadn't noticed it yet but the feelings grew steadily like rose buds around my heart. Her face was innocent, tainted only by the piercing scarlet of her eyes. She was short enough for me to place my chin upon her head comfortably. But the one thing that always held my gaze were her lips. The way my name left those soft pink lips made me pine for more than words. Only later did I realize that I wanted to press them against mine in a heated kiss, but there was one problem: she is the one person I could never have - _my older sister._

 

“Corrin” Ryoma called. Her head turned to greet the stern voice with a smile, “Yes, Ryoma?”. “I need to discuss something with you”. He pressed his hand to the small of her back as they started to walk away towards his chambers, making my stomach turn as I stared. They looked like a picture perfect couple painted by the Gods themselves, if it weren't for the fact that I knew we were siblings I would feel angry. Deep down I knew there couldn't be anything between them; we _are_ siblings through and through. Yet I couldn't help but wonder if there was a piece missing, something I just didn't get. His hand always fell to her lower back, almost caressing it like she was his lover.. I knew it wasn’t the case, it was only my imagination, but I still felt something was wrong.

 

“Lord Takumi!” I was snapped out of my stare by the call of my retainers: Hinata and Oboro. Hinata had his obi loose - again - but I chose to ignore it due to Oboro’s rather intense gaze. Some days it was endearing and yet nearly... disturbing, how deeply they revered me. “Your presence is required by Lady Mikoto” Oboro stated - still staring. Behind her the servants were running around setting up decorations and the like. _I wonder what the fuss is all about, better go see mother. Maybe it's got something to do with the decorations._

 

I arrived at the throne room greeted by my siblings, Yukimura and mother. She wasn't really my mother but I loved her as such nonetheless, my father married her shortly after my mother died. “I was just telling everyone that you, Takumi, and your sisters will be escorting Corrin around the stalls until we are prepared for the ceremony”. _The ceremony. I forgot. Crap. And she's only telling me NOW that I have to babysit my sisters? Great, sensational._ I must have had a sour look on my face because the room was filled with laughter. Corrin was practically beaming as she chuckled to herself. _Look at her smile_ … “Now now Takumi.” _Zoning out twice in one day? New record. I hope this isn't becoming a habit._ “You should be glad you get to spend time like this with Corrin. You were only a child when she was taken from us.” Yukimura chimed in. An awkward silence filled the room. It was a touchy subject even now that she returned to us. “L-let's go already! Corrin has so much to see and I want to eat some fried sweet potato!” said Hinoka, who practically dragged us out of the room stomping towards the outer doors.

 

As we reached the plaza my sisters began to sample every type of food there was available. Azura had joined us as well but I cared little for the girl, and when Corrin tried to get us to talk

I ran up to Hinoka and teased her about eating too many sweets. “Sweet potatoes aren't sweets! They’re the food of the Gods!” she declared, “I agree, these are quite delicious” chimed Azura. “Yeah, Gods of diabetes.” I laughed. A well deserved smack was placed on the back of my head and my eyes lingered on Corrin’s expression as she walked past, smiling wide, laughing with our sisters. I caught the scent of wild roses as she passed and I tried to brush off the lingering feeling. It was in vain for the scent had took hold in my mind, but I had no idea at the time that those roses would soon have sharp thorns wrapped around my heart.


	2. Budding Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter Takumi explodes and people die. Not in that order. Prepare your booty.

Screams.

The ground quaked beneath my feet. “W-What happened here?” I was in disbelief, scanning the now ravaged plaza. Where there was once a bustling crowd now stood silence; there were no sounds, no faces, just empty, lonely, nothingness. In the centre of the fractured square stood a hooded figure, and before his gaze was - Corrin, cradling our mother in her arms. Shock took the breath from my lungs and I turned and saw my sisters turn pale.

_ ‘Mother.’ _

“You there! Show yourself!” Ryoma lunged at the figure, only for it to vanish as a blood curdling scream rang throughout the plaza. It was Corrin. She had become enveloped in a bright light and where my sister once stood a dragon had now taken her place.  “A dragon?!” The words left me faster than I thought them. Ryoma and Hinoka immediately took a defensive stance in front of Sakura as Azura stayed silent, watching the dragon carefully. She stepped towards the creature only to be startled by an arrow coming between them. Nohrians. ‘ _Damnit all! This isn’t the time!_ _Nohrian scum.’_

“We’ll have to deal with  _ IT _ later, for now we have to take care of these assholes!” I shouted as I readied my bow and aimed for the nearest goon.  __ My siblings ran to my aide and we quickly bested our foes. With the threat of the invading Nohrians vanquished I now turned to face Corrin, who was still in her dragon form. Azura began to walk towards the dragon. ‘ _ Oh. Great. Now that the smallfry are done for we have another problem to deal with! That thing. I almost forgot.’ _ “Azura stay back!” Ryoma warned. She persisted nonetheless.

Corrin still remained in her dragon form as Azura began to sing, approaching it slowly. Feeling cornered, it raised an appendage and knocked her to the ground. My grip on my bow tightened, gauging the situation. ‘ _ If she doesn’t return to normal I’ll end this myself.’ _ The song backfires and a now enraged dragon throttles Azura, pressing down on her throat. We ready our weapons, eyeing the two of them warily, Hinoka looked ready to throw herself in front of Azura. 

‘ _ Come on Corrin. I don’t really want to kill you but I will if I must. Come back. _ ’

“Kill me if you want. But do it as yourself”. Soon after she had said this, the dragon began to fade and Corrin reemerged. ‘ _ She’s back. Thank the gods.’ _ She staggered at first and looked pained and confused. “I remember it all...” She began to weep. _ ‘Fantastic. Here come the waterworks. Just what we need.’ _ I put my yumi away, irritated, shaken, secretly glad but also not willing to listen to her self-pity. “I remember the day Garon kidnapped me. Father died to protect me as well. This is all my fault. I’m so sorry I couldn’t see this coming.” She continued.

_ ‘Are you kidding me? That’s what you’re upset about? After all that’s happened you pity yourself?’ _ After everything that had transpired, this was the last straw. “Your apology means NOTHING. This is all your fault! Mother is dead and so are countless others. And it wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t shown up on our doorstep.” I regretted the words as every time they left my lips. I knew it wasn’t true, but I continued.

“You don’t belong here!” The words echoed in the empty plaza as she stayed silent through my rant but Ryoma quickly jumped in to stop me. “That’s enough, Takumi! Garon sent her here as a pawn. I’m sure of it. I assume that sword was a present from him as well” She nodded. “This was a trap and he used you to complete it.  We will not speak of this outside of our circle, lest the entire nation be thrown into chaos.” He warned.

We began to walk away when we heard a faint rattling. From the rubble of what was once a statue came a sword, it was drawn to her and flung itself into her hand. “A sword?” She remarked. Ryoma stared at the blade in awe, as he spoke, “Can it be true? The legendary Yatogami?”. “The Yatogami? What is that?” She questioned, examining the blade. “The Yatogami is a fabled weapon of yore. Only those chosen can wield the sacred blade”.  I was taken aback. ‘ _ You’re kidding me. She’s the chosen one?’   _ Before I could complain any further Hinoka spoke up,  _ “ _ Come. Let us return to the castle and let the others know what happened _.” _

It was a silent and painfully long walk back to the castle. Once we had returned Corrin remained behind and was laid in bed as a physician tended to her wounds. Azura stayed behind to make sure turning into a dragon didn’t do any physical trauma to Corrin’s body. “Ryoma, what do we do now?” Hinoka sighed. “We hold a meeting, call our retainers as well as Yukimura. This is going to be a long night.” He nodded in Sakura’s direction and she quickly went to go round up the retainers and find Yukimura. Once everyone gathered in the great hall and my brother explained what had happened, keeping certain details out to protect Corrin.

“So… You’re saying that the queen died to save her? Then… Then this is all her fault!” Oboro snarled and threw her staff down, while others murmured similar thoughts. Everyone started to become heated, angry, as was I. They began to grow louder and argued as to whether or not Corrin should stay. I still didn't trust the girl and the loss of our mother was too much for me.’ _ Nohrian wench. She came back only to torment us. If only Rinkah hadn’t brought her back. If only we hadn’t had that stupid ceremony. If we only had taken her weapon. If only.’ _ My thoughts began to blur and I began to openly ramble, “I agree. This is all her fault. Nohrian scum. We should never have let her back here. She was probably working for them all along. We shoul-”

“TAKUMI!” Ryoma’s sudden roar silenced the room. It remained so until Yukimura chimed in. “S-since we've debriefed everyone, let us adjourn for tonight and talk about succession and other duties tomorrow morning. Is that alright Lord Ryoma?”  Scanning the faces of the group Ryoma nodded. “Agreed. Everyone leave,  _ except _ you Takumi”.  The hall slowly emptied, leaving only me and my brother to fill it.

He walked to the steps of the throne and patted the spot next to him, I could see that I was in for a lecture. ‘ _ Well, let’s get this over with.’ _ I had only taken a few steps forward when he had asked, “Why do you hate Corrin so much? She’s our sister”. I froze. He was right. I had no real reason to hate her, she was taken from us by force, held captive for years, but for some reason I couldn’t help but despise her. I know it wasn’t really her fault. I hadn’t quite realized my feelings for her yet, and a part of me believes that Ryoma already had an inkling.

“I don’t  _ hate _ her.I don’t really feel anything particular towards her. She’s a stranger to me. Sister or not. _ I don’t care _ ”. Now there’s a lie if I ever said one. I folded my arms in front of my chest. ‘ _ Ok well maybe I do care. A little.’ _ As if hearing my thoughts, my brother raised an inquisitive brow. “Well if you don’t hate her, then why do you show such hostility towards her? She hasn’t done anything to you” He questioned. ‘ _ Crap. He got me there.’  _ I was pacing back and forth in front of my brother, talking to myself, wondering why. I took a seat next to him. “The things that I said were just in the heat of the moment. I was angry. I know it’s not her fault but none of this would have happened if she hadn’t come back.” I spoke softly now. Looking down at my hands. ‘ _ I’m sorry but it’s true, even if it’s only partially.’  _

Ryoma gave me a pathetic look, like the doting older brother he is. He calmly spoke to me. “Takumi, I understand that you’re hurt. We are all grieving... You want to hear what I think?” Sure. Why not. What more could he have to say to me. “What?” I sighed. He got up from the steps, patted me on the head and began to pull something out from his hakama. “I think you should read this. It’s from Queen Mikoto.” He shoved an intricately decorated scroll into my palm as he left the hall.  I sat there, staring at the scroll, then at the empty throne where our mother once sat. ‘ _ What is so important for me to know that Ryoma thinks I should have this?’ _ I carefully examined the scroll, the seal held the insignia of the royal family. “What is it you couldn’t tell me in person? Mother...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are revealed in the next chapter~ Please leave any feedback~! Thank you very much for reading!!!


	3. Rosettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some one on one feels exchanged in this chapter. Corrin pays Takumi a midnight visit and they have a heart-to-heart. Corrin's origins are revealed as well.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update every weekend, posting at least one chapter by Sunday night. If this goes well I'll probably write some drabbles to fill in the waiting period. Enjoy!

Later that night as I lay in bed I began to mull over the day’s earlier events, the square, the meeting. The scroll. ‘ _ I should just forget the damn thing and go to sleep _ ’ I stared at the darned thing for a good long minute before I broke the seal and read it’s contents. Queen Mikoto had written for me in great detail, the events that transpired and brought her to Hoshido. She did not say where she was from, or why she was a fugitive, but she explained one thing clearly enough. Corrin was not my father’s daughter. “She’s not my father’s daughter? What in the world does that -?” ‘ _ What? The hell do you mean she’s not… Oh. _ “OH!” And then it hit me like an arrow to the head.

“Are you serious?! She’s not-” Just as I was royally freaking out, there was sudden soft knock on my door. “Takumi?” A soft voice came from behind the shoji*. ‘ _ Corrin? Talk about timing. What is she doing here at this hour? _ ’ The scroll will have to wait. I placed it neatly on my pillow and got out of bed. Fixing my nemaki*, I opened the door to find a very sullen-looking Corrin. I grimaced at the sight of her. “What do you want at this hour?” She had already looked quite small before, but after seeing my expression she looked even smaller. “I’d like to talk… may I come in?” She gestured to the kotatsu* located towards the centre of the room. I eyed her, questioning her motives.“Odd time for a chat don’t you think?”.  Her expression was that of one that said ‘oh my goodness, you’re right’. I had to suppress a chuckle after seeing that expression on her face. She could be quite cute at times, after all.“I’m only teasing you. Have a seat. I’ll make some tea.”

She timidly walked towards the kotatsu and seated herself closer to the door. As I boiled the hot water I could hear her begin to speak. “I just wanted to tell you that you’re right. I don’t belong here.”  _ ‘What? Not this again _ ’ I had turned around to tell her to quit while she was ahead and what I saw made my chest hurt. Corrin had tears welling in her eyes, fists clenching the hems of her nightgown. She looked down at her hands, before continuing her thoughts, voice cracking. “I will leave here before dawn breaks.” My heart sank.  _ ‘This is what you wanted to talk about? _ ’ I opened my mouth to speak but she beat me to the punch. “I also wanted to say that… I’m sorry. For everything.” ‘ _ After everything I said to you, you’re the one that’s sorry? That’s not right _ .’  Guilt started to creep up on me like a spider upon my neck. I had to clear the air before I caused her to leave. We had only just got her back… I have to make it right. “No. I won’t accept this.” She stared up at me, confused and hurt. “What do you -” I held up my hand to stop her thoughts. “Please, just hear me out. No interruptions. Just listen.”

I moved closer to her and brushed her tears away from her face. “You’re an idiot.” She had on her face, what could only be described as a defenseless expression. I continued to speak.”You’re not to blame for any of this. I know that. You’re just as much a victim in this pointless war as any of us. I’m sorry. I never meant the words I said”. I looked over my shoulder to stare at the scroll, deciding if Corrin should read it. “Takumi… Thank you.” She softly whimpered and grasped my hand, holding it tightly with her soft hands. My chest started becoming more and more uncomfortable, it was starting to hurt. ‘ _ She has the right to know. I have to show her _ ’ “Corrin. There’s something I think you should read.” I hesitantly pulled away and got up to retrieve the scroll. Only pausing for a moment to decide if what I was doing the right thing. After handing it to her I sat back down, waiting uncomfortably as she read the truth.  

“I’m not your sister?” Corrin looked horrified. ‘ _ Oh no, please don’t tell me I messed this up _ ’ I nodded. “Then our father… wasn’t really my father? I’m not your sister? And he still -” She trembled, tears overflowing. I threw my arms around her in an embrace, reassuring her that he did indeed love her. “You and mother were more precious to him than all the wealth in this world. Father loved you both with all of his heart.” Corrin’s sobs grew louder and my grip around her tightened, fingers hot and trembling. She returned the gesture, her hands gripped my arm pulling it closer. The distance between was smaller now, allowing me to catch the faint scent of her hair. ‘She smells like lotus flowers’  

I stiffened and softly pushed her away, the same tightening feeling in my heart grew stronger still. “Takumi?” She sniffled. “Thank you. Even if I am not your real sister I hope that you will come to see me as one in time.” These words seemed to taunt me, sending my emotions into a whirlwind of anger, denial, joy, and love. I was reaching my limit, still unaware of the blossoming rose in my chest. I hastily released her and asked her kindly to leave. “It’s getting late. Now that we’ve cleared everything up I assume all is well now?” She thanked me once more before saying good night, leaving me feeling a little hollow as I watched her leave.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Shoji - paper door  
> Nemaki - traditional japanese nightgown  
> Kotatsu - low, wooden table covered by a futon
> 
> FYI this is also uploaded to my Tumblr. I'll probably stop uploading it to Tumblr directly and just post the link to AO3 instead. Feedback is greatly appreciated! Thank you~

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I hope you enjoyed this. I'm probably going to edit this later so again any feedback is greatly appreciated. Better bring some flashlights cause it's about to get dark in here.


End file.
